


Sweetest Little Part of Destiny

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Amanita goes into labor. Nomi doesn’t exactly remember to be cool, calm and collected about it.(Inspired by the prompt, “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”)





	Sweetest Little Part of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Speechless” by Alicia Keys. 
> 
> Written for my personal [Femslash February](http://lo-cotidiano.tumblr.com/tagged/jennifer+does+femslash+february) challenge :)

+++

 

“Honey?”

Amanita’s voice floats through the loft, strained but mostly calm. Nomi makes a distracted noise back at her, still hunched over her laptop. She and Bug have been working around the clock trying to create social security numbers, birth certificates, and passports for Wolfgang and Sun.

She still can’t believe, sometimes, that all of the violence and heartache of Whispers has happened over six years ago. Even though the wounds have mostly closed and the air has been mostly still, that does nothing for their group PTSD. Nomi - all of them - have had their share of anxiety attacks, restless nights, paranoia, and violent outbursts since then. It’s never going to go away, not really; but at least they all have each other and their partners and their friends to rely on.

But here they are, now, the entire cluster trying to move to California so that they can be as physically close to one another as they are mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. It’s been easy enough - with just a few minor tweaks to bank statements and hacking into government websites, no big deal - to secure visas and residency permits for the more… white-collar sensates. Lito’s booming Hollywood career made him a shoe-in for citizenship. Capheus’s career as a bold and fair politician made him a great political ally. Kala was offered an incredible job at a high-ranking pharmaceutical company. Will and Riley had already been transcontinentally married for three years; the fact that she’s from a Nordic European country has made the process exceptionally smooth.

For their ex-con and their resident gangster though - even though Sun’s name was mostly cleared after they got her bastard brother - the U.S. hasn’t exactly been… welcoming.

“Honey!” Amanita’s voice, more urgent this time, breaks through Nomi’s thoughts. “Honey, it’s time.”

Nomi glances up and away from her screen - the Department of Homeland Security has the weakest firewalls she’s ever seen, to be honest. McDonald’s has better stuff, which she learned that one summer she tried to make McFlurry’s only five cents - and towards her very beautiful and very pregnant wife.

Amanita stands just a few feet away, bent over slightly.

She’s wearing a colorful muʻumuʻu, courtesy of her mother and all of her fathers. There’s a thousand of them in the closet. More than once, when it’s too early in the morning and she hasn’t gotten enough sleep the night before, Nomi has accidently wrestled herself into one, only to look down and wonder what the hell she’s wearing.

The fabric of the one Amanita’s wearing now is bunched up, where she clutches it right over her knees. Amanita’s eyebrows are raised high up on her forehead, and she’s just staring back at Nomi with wide eyes. She doesn’t look scared, though she’s wincing in pain. Her face overall reads like she’s waiting for Nomi to start connecting the dots.

And Nomi - she’s always kind of prided herself on being calm. She’s one of the more rational ones in the cluster; when the going gets totally fucking bonkers, she becomes clear. The steady patterns of 0s and 1s are like a musical feast, and when she cracks codes it’s like nothing else. She knows, more than anyone, maybe, that things don’t work in a binary. Everything is complex and scary but if the world just took a moment to breathe through it and tackle things with steel and silk, it can all be okay.

That’s why she’s not exactly proud of herself, at this moment, when the dots all line up like in Connect 4.

“Shit!”

Nomi starts breathing rapidly, jumping up from her seat. Her knees knock into the bottom of her desk, scraping against it slightly. The wood splinters into her skin, just a little, because they haven’t had time to varnish the wood and the fumes might be toxic for Amanita and the baby.

Amanita rolls her eyes, not unkindly, like this is the response she’s expected all along. Nomi’s heart races and her veins flood with love and affection but also fear because holy fucking shit, Amanita’s about to have their baby! Except the baby is eighteen days too early, and they had a plan for this, you know? But fuck the plan, now; everything has flown out of Nomi’s head, and where the hell did they put the labor bag and where’s her cell phone, oh God, they have to call Teagan and Amanita’s parents and Bug, because he’s the godfather and he made them promise he’d get to be there and -

“Calm down, Nomi,” a phantom hand squeezes her forearm.

It’s Riley, because of course it is.

Her face is kind and her eyes are sad and her lips are turned up into a smile. Nomi gets a glimpse of her memories, then: freezing cold, snow everywhere, despair overwhelming happiness. But then it melts into the present moment: warm San Francisco sun, excitement beyond imagination, and weirdly, Riley’s father’s music. It's soft and sweet and stirring, helping Nomi to breathe. 

Will is right behind her, gently stroking Riley’s back. Nomi nods rapidly, getting into the breathing exercises that her therapist keeps working with her on. Kala appears next, because of course she does. Her eyes are wet with joyful tears already but her tone is stern, all business. Kala’s hand - her hand - is checking Amanita’s pulse and pulling a stopwatch out from somewhere and asking how far along the contractions are now.

“They’ve been about five minutes apart for the past forty-five minutes, Kala,” Amanita says.

Because by now, Amanita just seems to know when it’s not just Nomi touching her, asking her questions, laughing with her. For some reason, it always makes Nomi feel warm and gooey inside. Because even though the cluster is her and they’re real, it’s like - it’s like Amanita always knows which parts are the most _her_. The most Nomi.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Nomi squeaks, trying not to grip Amanita’s hands too tightly. “As soon as they started -”

Amanita waves her off, laughing a bit. “It’s not like in the movies. Labor can take a few days. Why was I gonna rush back and forth to the hospital for contractions when I wanted to just cuddle in bed instead?”

In the background, Sun is marching around the room, gathering all of the things that they need to go to the hospital. Wolfgang has Nomi’s phone in her hands, rapidly texting all of the family members in the _Baby on the Way!_ groupchat. Then he calls their midwife, explaining that they all need to meet at the hospital, that it’s time. Somewhere behind her, Lito’s screaming joyously, rapidly telling Hernando and Daniela in Spanish that Amanita’s in labor. She can hear Hernando’s calm, excited voice responding that they better buy their plane tickets now, then; Daniela’s on her laptop already, mentioning there’s a flight out of Los Angeles in just three hours.

“And I’ve got yours, too, of course,” Lito says to Will and Riley. “Would you prefer to leave out of O’Hare or Midway?”

“O’Hare,” Will says, already running around his apartment to pack clothes for him and Riley.

Capheus pops into sight, shaking Nomi’s car keys at her. “I’ll drive you to the hospital. You just sit back and be here for your wife.”

Nomi grins. “Thank you.”

Amanita smiles too, leaning in to press a quick, soft kiss against Nomi’s lips. Nomi automatically wraps her arms around her wife. Her blood feels like it’s all rushing to her head but in a good way, as she feels their baby between them. Amanita clenches her fingers around Nomi’s arms, just slightly, and lets out a pained gasp.

“Another contraction,” Kala says. “We should get going.”

Amanita breathes out slowly. “I know we’re one of those hippie-dippie couples, but when we get there, I’m getting that good stuff. Epidural, here I come.”

Nomi nods, wincing sympathetically. “Of course, love.”

But then Amanita smiles again, and all Nomi can think is that she can’t wait to see that same grin on their child’s face, one day.

“Nomi Marks-Caplan,” she says. “I love you.”

Nomi’s heart swells. “I love you too, Amanita Caplan-Marks.”

“Now, let’s go fucking have this baby!”

 

+++


End file.
